In recent years, fiber reinforced polymer (FRP) composites have emerged as an alternative to traditional materials for strengthening and rehabilitation of structures. The light weight of FRP, high-strength to weight ratio, corrosion resistance, and high efficiency of construction are among many of the advantages which encourage civil engineers to use this material. FRP composites have been used in the retrofit of bridge columns due to insufficient capacity or displacement ductility. FRP jackets can provide lateral confinement to the concrete columns that can substantially enhance their compressive strength and ultimate axial strain. Due to the increasing need for reinforcement and repair of structures, research has been carried out to investigate the behavior of FRP-confined concrete structures. Although many reinforcing methods result in moderate improvements in mechanical properties, the costs of such methods tend to outweigh the benefits and increase in strength. In addition, effective reinforcement and repair methods for structures such as columns, pipes, and walls with respect to a footing or beam have yet to be developed. Therefore, methods for reinforcement and repair of such structures continue to be sought.